


[Podfic] if you clock me, you got me

by sophinisba



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Drag Queens, F/M, Genderbending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vehicular Sex, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: sabinelagrande's story read aloud: "The library is always open, and so is Tony."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you clock me, you got me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480335) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> For the "vehicular" square on my kink_bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/if%20you%20clock%20me%20you%20got%20me.mp3) | **Size:** 4.7 MB | **Duration:** 10:20 minutes

  
---


End file.
